Most of the conventional office automation (OA) furniture is not equipped with a part for supporting user's feet, such that the user operating a computer needs to take an upright posture without providing support to various parts of the body, resulting in easy tiring. Though some conventional computer desks are equipped with a part for supporting user's feet, such a part is usually provided at a lower position that does not provide sufficient support to the legs of the human body so as to result in an uncomfortable sitting posture.
This invention, accordingly, aims at overcoming the shortcomings found at the foot support structure of the conventional computer desks.